


Долина снов

by Akitosan



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tentacle Rape, Torture, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Дело о двухголовой змее приводит Мориарти в Долину снов.цикл написан на ФБ для fandom Moriarty 2019, бета: Xenya-m
Relationships: Original Non-Human Character/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	Долина снов

**Как всегда**  
Саммари: Они не потрахаются, пока не настанет конец света.

1.

Часы в съемной квартирке, затерянной где-то в трущобах Сент-Джайлса, никуда не спешили. Доктор Уотсон поглощал скромный завтрак из яиц с ветчиной и хмуро поглядывал на друга. Шерлок Холмс раскачивался на сломанном стуле о трех ногах, попыхивал трубкой и быстро просматривал одну газету за другой. Его нетронутый завтрак давно остыл.

— О, надо же, он выжил после нападения двухголовой змеи сестер Стоунер, — воскликнул Холмс, откладывая трубку в сторону. — Отбился тростью? Ха! Что это за трость такая! Я просто обязан лично поздравить его с чудесным спасением. Он бы еще в гнездо вампиров лично заявился! Когда же он перестанет рисковать жизнью впустую?

Доктор Уотсон как будто бы ждал этих слов, дабы обрушить на Холмса заранее приправленную упреками речь:

— Частые посещения Бейкер-стрит вредят вашему здоровью, друг мой. А так называемые увещевания… одного джентльмена плохо сказываются на вашем пищеварении и нервной системе. Смею заметить, что… эм… мистер Мориарти не ценит вас так, как вы его. Вы тратите время впустую, пытаясь воззвать к его здравому смыслу. И при этом таскаете меня за собой, и я вынужден наблюдать собственными глазами все это... великолепие.

Холмс воспринял брюзжание друга с пониманием. Уотсону действительно было сложно сопровождать его так далеко и с завидной регулярностью, а старая рана, подарившая ему хромоту, давала о себе знать все чаще. Холмс и сам не знал, почему повадился ходить на Бейкер-стрит в утренние и вечерние часы как к себе домой. Он был достаточно осторожен, и полиция ни разу не застала его там. Уотсон часто думал, везение это или нечто иное.

Возможно ли, чтобы этот частный детектив-консультант в дружеских беседах с полицией Ее Величества молчал об этих визитах?

— В таком случае я пойду один, а вы…

— Разумеется, я пойду с вами. При виде этого джентльмена вы начинаете забываться и однажды можете перейти черту.

— Однажды, надеюсь, мы оба ее перейдем, — расхохотался Холмс. — И мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы при этом не присутствовали.

На лице Уотсона ничего не отобразилось. 

2.

Вопреки обыкновению Мориарти был дома один, что привело Холмса в самое благостное расположение духа. Он ходил по квартире, трогал книги, переставлял колбы на столе для опытов и давал непрошенные советы по поводу раскрытых дел.

— А фотография? Для чего, скажите на милость, вы забрали ее с собой? Это трофей? Хорош трофей, из которого какая-то тварь вылезает наружу ночью, когда все погружено в покой. Спасибо бессоннице мистера Себастиана!

— Этого не было в газетах, — сонно возразил Мориарти. Он еще не отошел от дурного сна и не ждал так рано гостей. — К тому же то создание не представляло опасности. Оно всего лишь…

— Едва не закусило вашим мизинцем. Конечно, этого не было в газетах. Но нетрудно предположить, что если тот фотограф спятил, а фотографировал он одни цветы, то должно быть что-то…

Говоря это, Холмс листал книгу, брошенную Мориарти на столе. Увиденное в ней заставило его прервать свои наставления.

— Вы снова явились чуть свет, дабы дать мне уроки мастерства? Как благородно с вашей стороны, — Мориарти уже почти не зевал, присутствие Холмса, как обычно, благоприятно действовало на его нервную систему. Он сидел в любимом кресле, облаченный в любимый серо-серебристый халат и поглядывал на перемещения Холмса по гостиной с выражением немыслимого снисхождения.

Холмс захлопнул книгу и со смехом воскликнул: 

— Для чего же еще? Кому, как не мне, научить вас тому, чего вы тщательно избегаете?

— Нарываетесь на неприятности? 

— Мне всегда приятно видеть вас в добром здравии. Но сегодня я вижу, что у вас бессонница и малокровие, прекрасное сочетание. Выглядите бледным. Не хотите прогуляться под солнцем? Я могу угостить вас бокалом хорошего вина.

На самом деле Холмс, разумеется, не мог его угостить, по крайней мере прилюдно, как подобает, в ресторане. Их встречи не были достоянием общественности и не могли быть таковыми. Холмса все еще разыскивали, так что он не мог появляться на людях в своем обычном виде. Но зато он был хорошим актером и обычно прибегал к искусству перевоплощения. Сегодня он осмелился явиться в простой одежде и без грима, и Мориарти разглядывал его с пристальным вниманием. Однако Холмс так быстро перемещался из угла в угол, что рассмотреть его как следует не представлялось никакой возможности, и Мориарти заскучал.

— Ну что же, теперь, когда вы узнали, что я нездоров, может быть, оставите меня в покое? Мне нужен отдых и сон, ваш приход нарушил и то и другое.

Холмс тут же сел напротив Мориарти в кресло и окинул его внимательным взглядом, причем задержался на не слишком сильно запахнутом вороте халата. Там была видна полоска белой кожи.

— Я только пришел, а вы уже меня гоните, — казалось, вежливое предложение убраться вон совсем не огорчило Холмса. — Если вы совершенно не бережете себя, должен же кто-то заниматься этим неблагодарным делом. Тем более мистер Себастиан отбыл на утиную охоту, верно?

— Откуда взялось ваше заблуждение, что мне так необходим круглосуточный присмотр? Я могу сам за себя постоять.

Холмс кинул острый взгляд на перевязанную бинтами ладонь Мориарти — след, оставленный двухголовой змеей. Мориарти размял пальцы этой руки: кровообращение уже восстановилось.

— Опасность — спутник моей профессии, как и вашей, — заметил он, поеживаясь от холода и запахивая халат. — Неизбежно будут повреждения. Если бы я боялся крови, то пошел бы в учителя.

— Этого можно было избежать. Вы ведь сразу поняли, кто такие сестры Стоунер, так? Какую магию они практикуют, почему все их женихи умирают… без повреждений.

— Не сразу, но да, я понял это до того, как переночевал в их замке. Однако понять и доказать…

— Достаточно было взять с собой вместо трости серебряную пулю, — перебил Холмс. — Но, конечно, тогда бы вы не смогли препарировать змею. 

Мориарти медленно кивнул. Он не собирался спорить с Холмсом. Ему было приказано захватить змею живой, но и об этом в газетах не писали.

— А что до дела Дадли. Вас едва не похоронили заживо в том склепе, а после едва не забили насмерть. А вы отправились в одиночку, ну с мистером Себастианом, но что он один сделал бы против разъяренной толпы? Просто повезло, что у вас при себе оказался порошок Джекилла. Но я же вам ясно сказал: одну щепотку. А сколько приняли вы?

Порошок Джекилла был подарком Холмса. Тогда Мориарти попробовал его впервые и после закинул остаток подальше в стол. Эффект был устрашающим.

Холмс снова встал и заходил по комнате. Мориарти было любопытно, когда он уже начнет переставлять мебель.

— И что? По-вашему, я не должен совсем подвергать свою жизнь опасности? Мне следует запереться в четырех стенах, и тогда вы будете довольны? 

— Вы могли бы обратиться ко мне за помощью, прекрасно же знаете, где меня искать.

— Если бы мне нужна была ваша помощь, мистер Холмс, ничего бы не помешало мне обратиться за ней.

— Ну так скажите, что вам мешает кроме вашей гордыни, мистер Мориарти?

— Мне ничего не мешает, мистер Холмс. Мне мешаете вы. Приходите, слоняетесь по моей квартире, как будто вы здесь живете, а не я. 

— У вас и с памятью проблемы? Между прочим, я здесь когда-то жил. 

— Но теперь-то нет!

Доктор Уотсон кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Он так и стоял все это время в дверях, наблюдая за драмой, разыгрываемой как по нотам, всегда одинаковым. Они словно не обращали на него внимания все это время, но, возможно, при виде друг друга они просто-напросто забывали обо всем мире.

Мориарти бросил на доктора неприязненный взгляд.

— А он что здесь забыл? Когда он пришел?

— Он был здесь с самого начала, — невозмутимо ответил доктор, вежливо склоняя голову.

Мориарти раздраженно махнул здоровой рукой.

— Если вы пришли по делу — выкладывайте, если же нет — окажите любезность и исчезнете с глаз моих.

— У меня дело к вам обоим, — заявил Уотсон. — Вернее, вопрос.

Холмс посмотрел на него с любопытством, Мориарти — с непониманием.

— Когда вы наконец осуществите свое общее желание и потрахаетесь? Сколько можно изводить друг друга?

Это было сказано столь серьезным тоном, что совсем не походило на шутку. Когда побелевший от гнева Мориарти отдышался, он прошептал:

— Убирайтесь.

Доктор Уотсон и бровью не повел. Он давно мечтал сказать все то, что накопилось, вслух.

— Да, я все понимаю, мистер Мориарти, вы высокодуховный аскет и способны потрахаться лишь в исключительных обстоятельствах. Только спасение дорогой вам жизни или мира является для вас достаточной причиной. Но ради всего святого! А вы, Холмс, и вы туда же! У кого-то же из вас должно быть ясное понимание ситуации! Но почему-то оно есть у меня, а ведь я тут совсем ни при чем!

Холмс выглядел обескураженным. 

— Но, Уотсон, друг мой, с чего вы взяли, что у меня к этому джентльмену столь деликатный интерес? Я ведь просто беспокоюсь за него, как за своего лучшего противника, и пришел предостеречь…

— Он пришел предостеречь! — воскликнул Мориарти. 

— Да потому что всякий раз, как вы встречаетесь, вы ебёте друг другу мозг! — заорал Уотсон.

Тишина, наступившая после этих слов, была хрустальной. 

— И это ваш друг и его высокая профессиональная репутация? — холодно усмехнулся Мориарти. — Теряюсь в догадках, где он ее заработал.

— В Афганистане, полагаю. Там же, где и ваш друг. 

— У моего друга с манерами получше. Кстати говоря, вы что, действительно об этом думаете, глядя на меня?

— Глядя на вас, я думаю о том же, что и вы. Не нужно делать вид, что вас волнуют только высокие материи.

— А я делаю вид?

— Ну вот опять началось! — простонал Уотсон. — Холмс, я подожду вас на лестнице. Мистер Мориарти, мое не… мое почтение.

3.

Себастиан Моран возвращался домой после охоты на уток за городом. Поднимаясь по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж, он едва не споткнулся о человека. Это был хромой доктор. Кажется, его звали Джек, Моран точно не помнил. Если хромой доктор здесь, то все как всегда.

— Они?.. 

Хромой доктор тяжко вздохнул:

— Сублимируют. 

Пока это все продолжалось, не имело смысла входить. Моран прикинул, что ждать придется еще долго. Может быть, до рассвета. Хорошо, что он отменил все визиты загодя, предполагая, что Мориарти захочет отдохнуть после тяжелого дела.

Моран сел рядом с доктором и предложил кисет с табаком.

— Ну что же, — сказал он. — Давайте курить.

Спешить им было некуда. 

**Змея из Долины снов**

В последнюю неделю апреля Мориарти погрузился во мглу беспросветной хандры. Он поздно вставал, бесцельно слонялся по гостиной, а то и вовсе не покидал пределов спальни день напролет, игнорировал попытки Морана завязать беседу, плохо ел и даже забросил опыты по химии. Чаще всего он сидел, уставившись невидящим взором в пустое пространство, или обстреливал несчастную каминную доску, что ясно говорило об отчаянной тоске, завладевшей им.

Моран знал, в чем причина подобного удручающего состояния друга, но сказать об этом вслух не осмеливался. Минула целая неделя с того дня, как Моран охотился на уток в Пэмберли, с тех пор Холмс больше не появлялся на Бейкер-стрит. Моран не имел ни малейшего представления, чем закончилась та весьма эмоциональная беседа Мориарти и Холмса. Он предпочитал предоставить другу самому решить возникшие затруднения, хотя наблюдение за его душевными терзаниями давалось нелегко.

Прежде Моран предполагал, что Мориарти раздражали визиты Холмса, поскольку он не мог верно определить свои истинные чувства по отношению к нему, но, похоже, прямое высказывание хромого доктора на этот счет разозлило его гораздо сильнее, а тайм-аут, взятый Холмсом на неделю, подлил масла в огонь.

Как-то раз после обеда, во время которого Мориарти питался газетными объявлениями и ничем больше, Моран попробовал закинуть удочку.

— Давненько вы не ставили опыты!

Ответа он не ждал, так как привык говорить со стеной, но Мориарти вдруг посмотрел прямо на него. На его бледном лице прорезалась тонкая улыбка, и он насмешливо произнес:

— Надо же, какая забота! Разве не вы жаловались, что у вас участились головные боли после того, как я исследовал глину из Дадлского склепа?

Моран пожал плечами. 

— Разве вам было дело до моих жалоб? Это же ваша жизнь. Вам нужно чем-то заняться, мой друг, вы совсем себя запустили.

На самом деле Моран, разумеется, приукрасил действительность. Мориарти выглядел уставшим и бледным, но себя не запустил: чисто выбрит, волосы расчесаны и стянуты лентой, одет по-домашнему, но в чистое и свежее.

Мориарти и не подумал извиниться за неподобающий тон, но взгляд его смягчился.

— Знаете, у меня есть одно отложенное дело, но… Проклятый Холмс! Все переставил по своему вкусу, угораздило же его!

Это было первое упоминание о Холмсе за неделю. Моран обернулся на угол гостиной, где находился сосновый стол для опытов. Обычно там в беспорядке стояли пробирки, реторты и прочие совершенно необходимые вещи, включая чашку с недопитым чаем и засохшие частицы земли, теперь же на столе царила некая упорядоченность. 

«Так значит, Холмс прибрался у него на столе», — подумал Моран. 

— Переставил, но не выбросил же. Что именно вам мешает?

Мориарти вскочил с кресла и быстро оказался у стола. Выхватил из середины две колбы и показал Морану.

— Я не помню, в какой из них настаивается кровь двухголовой змеи, а в какой кровь упыря с фотографии! Я не могу помнить все!

— В синей? — попробовал помочь Моран.

— Они обе синие, Моран. Обе! 

— А открыть и понюхать не вариант? 

Мориарти покачал головой и занялся перестановкой. Через некоторое время стол принял прежний высокохудожественный вид, а в глазах Мориарти появился потерянный блеск. Моран невольно залюбовался им: он находил своего друга исключительно красивым и собирался сказать ему пару одобряющих слов, но Мориарти вдруг сказал:

— Сходите-ка погуляйте, Моран. Мне нужно побыть одному.

— В таком случае я поднимусь в спальню.

— Вам лучше погулять вне дома.

Эти слова и тон, которым они были сказаны, заставили Морана потерять терпение: 

— Да что такое с вами, в конце концов? Откуда я знаю, почему он… почему Холмс не навещает вас?! Я и словом его не обидел, значит, причина в вас. Я не знаю, что вы ему наговорили.

Мориарти посмотрел на него недоуменно.

— О нет, меня нисколько не заботит его отсутствие. Но он поменял эти колбы, и я теперь не уверен. Если ошибусь, вся квартира взлетит на воздух, и вы вместе с ней. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— И вы взлетите.

— Ну, это пустяки.

Моран не разделял подобное мнение, но все же был вынужден уступить настойчивой просьбе покинуть квартиру. Он простоял какое-то время у запертых дверей в ожидании чего-то непоправимого, но взрыва так и не последовало. 

— Не заботит отсутствие, как же, — пробормотал Моран. Ему ничего не оставалось, как предаться размышлениям о природе отношений Мориарти и Холмса. Холмс был преступником, но Мориарти не выдавал его полиции. У Морана был ответ почему: регулярное присутствие Холмса придавало Мориарти сил, тогда как долгое отсутствие сказывалось плачевно на его душевном состоянии. Он словно терял что-то важное, краски жизни покидали его, и он угасал.

Странно, но сам Мориарти не замечал этих закономерностей.

***  
В последнее апрельское утро Моран проснулся от четкого осознания того, что кто-то посторонний находится в его холостяцкой спальне. Рефлексы его были в порядке, плечо и правая рука — на пути к исцелению, так что он среагировал стремительно: перекатился, выхватив из-под подушки спиленное ружье, и наставил его в лицо неведомого посетителя.

— Вам снился дурной сон, Моран? — спросил Мориарти. Одет он был не по-домашнему, что было весьма странным обстоятельством. В последнее время он поднимался с постели не раньше обеда, если вообще вставал. 

Моран бросил укоризненный взгляд на каминную полку. Стрелка часов медленно остановилась на четверти седьмого. Проклятие!

— Я буду весьма признателен, если вы дадите мне досмотреть мой кошмар до логического конца. 

— Я буду весьма признателен, если вы опустите ружье. Благодарю. Кстати говоря, кого вы опасаетесь? Против тех тварей, что приходят во тьме снов, ваше ружье совершенно бесполезно.

Моран не мог с ним согласиться. Ружье не раз спасало его от опасности, вопрос был не в самом оружии, а в том, чем его зарядить. А сны — сны не представляли угрозы для его физическому здоровья.

— Я не из тех людей, кто путает сон с явью, Мориарти, — пробурчал Моран, усаживаясь на постели. Ему ужасно хотелось спать, голова просто раскалывалась. Не так он представлял себе воплощение своей мечты о том, что однажды Мориарти придет к нему...

— Доктор Ройлотт тоже не путал, что его и сгубило. Но к делу. Мне нужно, чтобы вы немедленно оделись и сходили за Порошком Джекилла в одну из немногих аптек, где он пока еще продается. Это на Стрит-лейн, она открывается в семь, рядом — стекольная лавка. Лучше всего взять с вишневым вкусом, это не так отвратительно, как ваниль. Три… нет, даже четыре флакона. Больше вам не продадут.

Моран осоловело уставился на него. Ожившая ночная фантазия наяву оказалась суровым эксплуататором.

— Вы в своем уме, друг мой?

— Абсолютно. 

— И ради этого вы нарушили мой хрупкий сон? Просто ошеломляюще! Во-первых, этот ваш Порошок у вас есть. 

Мориарти совершенно не растерялся.

— Проще купить новый, чем искать старый. Я не помню, куда его закинул, а у меня нет времени на бессмысленные поиски.

— А, понятно. Вы просто не хотите расставаться с его подарком, — выпалил Моран.

Мориарти даже не стал изображать удивление. 

— Глупости. Не нужно приписывать мне подобную сентиментальность. Если вы не потеряли нить беседы, то в семь вам следует быть на Стрит-лейн, а мы тратим время даром на препирательства. 

Чудовищное нежелание покидать дом так рано не давало Морану просто сказать «да».

— Если вы еще помните, то я ваш друг, а не слуга! Вы же одеты, вот и съездили бы сами.

Мориарти, который все это время стоял, всем своим видом излучая нетерпение, медленно опустился на край кровати. Их колени соприкоснулись, и Моран был готов признать свое поражение и броситься в аптеку немедленно.

— Именно поэтому я обратился к вам, — проникновенно заговорил Мориарти. — О том, что Порошок покупается для меня, не должен знать никто: вы же помните, почему ввели ограничение на его производство. Слугу можно подкупить, вас — никогда. В семь на улицах еще пусто, вы успеете обернуться так, что вас никто не заметит. Хотя на обратном пути можете прогуляться, погода отличная. Дождь, как вы любите.

Он встал и отряхнул одежду, хотя на ней не было ни пылинки.

— Что до меня, то мне велено незамедлительно явиться во Дворец, экипаж ждет меня уже четверть часа, и, боюсь, дальнейшее промедление невозможно. Рассчитываю на вас.

Он уже спускался вниз по лестнице, когда Моран окликнул его.

— К какому сроку вам нужно это средство?

Ответ был таким же странным, как и вся ситуация.

— Вчера!

***  
Из аптеки Моран возвращался пешком, прогулочным шагом. Погода стояла прохладная, дождь уже закончился, улицы были пустынны, а утренние переживания весьма свежи. Он вспоминал свой сон, который вовсе не был кошмарным, а очень даже приятным, в спасении от подобных сновидений Моран не нуждался. Ведь ничего большего ему не светило, он знал это наверняка. Его вполне устраивало сложившееся положение вещей: они с Мориарти считались друзьями, а свои чувства Моран привык держать в узде. Однако сегодняшнее происшествие всколыхнуло в нем нечто, похороненное в глубинах сознания. Когда Мориарти оказался так близко, весы благородного самоустранения пошатнулись.

Из воспоминаний Морана выдернуло острое чувство опасности, и в нем пробудился охотничий азарт.

Было тихо, подозрительно тихо, но его чуткий слух уловил шелест одежды, мелькнула чья-то тень, он метнулся за ней и бежал так долго, что запыхался. В конце концов ему удалось загнать дичь в узкий проход между домами и разглядеть ее как следует.

Перед ним стояла женщина в просторном зеленом плаще, скрывавшем всю ее тонкую дрожащую фигурку, лицо ее было закрыто зеленой вуалью, а вульгарно накрашенные глаза горели огнем ненависти. 

Если бы час был поздний, а район менее респектабельный, Моран принял бы эту женщину за даму полусвета, почему-то наряженную как леди.

Как истинный джентльмен, прежде чем начать допрос, он поклонился.

— Сударыня, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Дайте пройти. Что вам от меня нужно?!

Голос женщины был странно-свистящим, даже удивительно, что он разобрал слова.

— Я вас не задержу. Чем быстрее вы расскажете, что вам нужно от меня, тем быстрее мы… Постойте!

Он протянул руку, чтобы удержать ее, но перед его глазами проплыл зеленоватый туман, и женщина исчезла в этом тумане. Когда туман рассеялся, на земле лежала, по-видимому оброненная незнакомкой, глиняная табличка с непонятными знаками. Моран подобрал табличку, сунул в карман пальто и благополучно забыл о ней. 

Улицы по-прежнему были пустынны, а место незнакомым, и не у кого было спросить дорогу, к тому же сгущался туман, и Моран долго плутал, сверяясь с компасом, пока перед ним не оказались знакомые места, где уже вовсю кипела жизнь. 

Прямо на мостовую выехал кэб, едва не сбив Морана с ног и забрызгав его грязью. Если бы Моран не успел отскочить в сторону, пострадала бы не только его одежда. Он не придал этому значения: в конце концов, туман ухудшал видимость. В таком тумане нужно быть аккуратнее.

Но одно дело — рисковать своим здоровьем, а другое — ценным грузом. Он взял кэб и через четверть часа уже был на Бейкер-стрит.

***  
— Вы что, флаконами едите его? — спросил Моран, закуривая трубку. Мориарти поднял взгляд от древнего фолианта из Королевской библиотеки, в который, казалось, был полностью погружен.

— Откуда такие нелепые мысли? Принимаю по чайной ложке во избежание рецидива.

— Около месяца назад я купил вам четыре флакона этого Порошка Джекилла, а вчера утром вы переоделись и купили столько же. Я слышу запах ванили, видимо, вишневый уже распродали. Это популярное средство, даже странно, что его изъяли из продажи и приобрести его теперь можно в паре аптек…

— За которыми тщательно следят королевские инспектора. Я впечатлен, Моран. Вы стали наблюдательны.

— Он говорил, что им не следует злоупотреблять. Четыре флакона за месяц — это неприемлемо. 

— Там, где я вынужден его использовать, совсем другие законы, — пояснил Мориарти с таким видом, словно Моран понимал, о чем идет речь. Но Моран не понимал.

Они так долго смотрели друг на друга, что трубка Морана начала тлеть.

Мориарти захлопнул фолиант, подтянул ноги и обхватил колени руками.

— Да, вы правы. Вам нужно это знать, хотя вас это и не касается. Поговорим о деле сестер Стоунер.

— Разве вы не раскрыли его?

— Раскрыл? — рассеянно переспросил Мориарти. — Ну в части смерти их отчима — да, пожалуй, что раскрыл. А что касается орудия убийства и подвала их особняка… Что вы думаете об этом деле?

— Думаю, что оно удивительно, но довольно обычно для вашей практики.

— Я бы так не сказал, — покачал головой Мориарти. — А что вы думаете о двухголовой змее?

— Я должен о ней думать? Вам приказали доставить ее живой, из-за чего вы получили ранение. Сейчас ее исследуют во Дворце.

Мориарти достал из кармана халата красную записную книжку.

— Помните, что сказал Ройлотт? «Мне снятся кошмары, мистер Мориарти. И чем чаще они снятся, тем больше сил я теряю. Скоро я не смогу подняться с постели». О чем это, по-вашему?

— Точно таким вы были в прошлом месяце, исключая кошмары. Это называется хандра. 

— Ройлотт был доктором, Моран. И неплохим. Уж он отличил бы хандру от болезни.

Моран вытряхнул пепел из трубки и стал не торопясь набивать ее заново.

— Вы считаете, что кошмары и упадок сил, приведшие Ройлотта к смерти, имеют какое-то отношение к змее его падчериц?

— Несомненно. Это змея из Долины снов. 

О Долине снов Моран когда-то слышал в Афганистане и постарался тотчас забыть, настолько услышанное не вязалось с его представлениями о реальности. 

Мориарти меж тем продолжал: 

— Змея эта очень редкая, питается кошмарами, которые сама же и насылает на жертву. Жертва становится вялой и постепенно теряет жизненную энергию. Люди, в приятном обществе которых живет змея, получают молодость, а истерзанные души жертв предположительно уходят в Долину снов.

— А сами барышни что говорят? Их допрашивали?

— А сама барышня Элен молчит. В их поместье в Суррее нашли целую флотилию серых бутылочек вроде той, что мы видели, с жизненной энергией про запас. Для чего им запас — вот вопрос. И им ли он нужен. А если не им, то для кого они собирали материал.

— А что со второй барышней? Она тоже молчит?

— Дела во Дворце ведут жестоко, — ответил Мориарти. — Одну из двух зеленых бутылок, что они прятали в несгораемом шкафу, разбили, и душа Джулии Стоунер освободилось, тогда как тело рассыпалось в пыль. Но даже это не заставило ее сестру говорить.

Тон его был бесстрастным, но пальцы побелели. 

— Мне удалось установить, что цвет бутылок имел значение. В серых бутылках содержалась выжатая из людей жизненная энергия, в белых — души погубленных людей, которые шли на корм.

— Удивительно, — сказал Моран, после того как выпил добрый стакан виски со льдом. — Обычно подобным изуверским способом бессмертие практикуют ужасные старики. А это такие приличные барышни…

— Меня восхищает ваша наивность, Моран! — воскликнул Мориарти. — Вы вообще меня слушаете? Этим сестрам совсем не было нужно столько жизненной энергии, чтобы сохранять здоровый и цветущий вид. Тем более что вид у них был тусклый, вы помните седину на висках у младшей? 

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Две сестры, которые друг друга обожают и вместе уже сотню лет, одной из них угрожают уничтожить другую… Почему она молчит? 

Моран пожал плечами и опрокинул в себя второй стакан. 

— Молчит, потому что понимает, что их обеих убьют.

— Молчит, потому что боится настоящего хозяина двухголовой змеи. И этот ужас сильнее страха за жизнь любимой сестры. У вас был когда-нибудь любимый человек, Моран? До Афганистана, например.

Моран смутился. Такой человек был у него сейчас, сидел прямо перед ним и задавал ему этот вопрос без тени понимания.

— Представьте, что такой человек есть, — продолжал Мориарти. — И есть страшная тайна, которую вы оба храните. Вы готовы пожертвовать ради него всем. Если помните, мисс Элен ради мисс Джулии была готова пожертвовать всем.

— Так дело не закончено, потому что вы должны выяснить, кто настоящий хозяин?

— Верно.

— И этот настоящий хозяин враг королевы?

— Вы решительно делаете успехи, — одобрительно хмыкнул Мориарти. — И скажу вам по секрету: от двухголовой змеи пострадали не только люди. 

Моран ахнул:

— Не может быть!

Мориарти снова углубился в свой фолиант и просидел так до самого вечера. 

Моран сумел привлечь его внимание только перед отходом ко сну.

— Знаете, Мориарти, я тут подумал. Если барышни живут сотню лет, а то и дольше, тогда что удивительного, если они знакомы с кем-то… ужасающим. Возраст Ее Величества исчисляется тысячелетиями. Или если взять вампира из дома напротив…

— В Долине снов живут существа постарше вампиров, — отозвался Мориарти. — И не все они описаны в Королевских справочниках. Это дело не расследовать, сидя в кабинете. 

Моран покрылся испариной. Даже члены королевских домов Европы опасались этого жуткого места. Только самые сильные сновидцы могли вернуться оттуда живыми, и некоторые возвращались живыми, чтобы доживать свой век в сумасшедших домах.

— Если вы намерены отправиться в Долину снов, то я считаю, что это слишком опасно.

— Вы совсем как мистер Холмс. Не нужно так беспокоиться, я умею за себя постоять и знаю способы защиты.

— Я отправлюсь с вами! — решительно заявил Моран. На Мориарти его слова не оказали никакого воздействия. Впрочем, Моран был уверен, что, буде здесь Холмс, его бы ждал тот же ответ.

— Я уже бывал там. И считаю, вам там делать нечего без навыков сновидца. Мне пришлось нелегко, а уж вам с вашими кошмарами…

— Так вот чем вы занимаетесь! Так вот зачем вам Порошок для высвобождения скрытых сил души. Улучшаете технику сновидения?

— Именно так. Но это опасно и для человека с навыками сновидца. Не волнуйтесь, я знаю, что делаю.

Этого Моран и боялся.

— Тогда… может быть, стоит отправить весточку мистеру Холмсу в Сент-Джайлс?

— Не стоит, — быстро ответил Мориарти. 

— Он беспокоится о вас.

— Если он беспокоится, тогда почему не приходит сам?

***  
Мориарти поднимался по длинной витой лестнице из мрамора, парящей над пропастью. Когда он из любопытства поглядывал вниз, то видел лишь беспробудную тьму с тысячью светящихся глаз. Тьма скалилась, тьма ждала, когда он сорвется, и он раздумывал: сорваться ему или повременить. 

У лестницы не было перил. Вернее, они были, изготовленные из удивительной материи: когда Мориарти дотрагивался до нее, она меняла форму, а то и вовсе исчезала. Рассчитывать, что она убережет его от падения, было невозможно. Он и не рассчитывал.

Он даже думал, не оступиться ли ему. Что случится тогда? Как поступит тот, кто звал его? Но безрассудный риск был скорее в духе Холмса, Мориарти предпочитал сохранять ясный ум и не делать лишних движений.

Лестница казалась бесконечной, но вот во тьме вспыхнул зеленый свет и он сумел различить прямо перед собой парящую в воздухе платформу из цельного куска льда. Мраморные ступени, что вели дальше вверх, истаяли, и ему оставалось только прыгать. Он был не в лучшей форме, и прыжок дался нелегко. Впрочем, если бы он соскользнул, его бы спасло лезвие в трости. 

На платформе не было ни одной живой души, зато была гора из удивительного черного стекла. Мориарти подошел, и, едва он дотронулся до влажного стекла, гора дрогнула и открыла вход в пещеру.

В пещере было светло, но он не заметил ни фонарей, ни свечей. Светились как будто бы сами стены, но, присмотревшись внимательнее, Мориарти понял, что свет распространяют вырезанные на стенах барельефы. Он никогда прежде не видел столь искусной работы и с рвением исследователя, получившего шанс изучить доселе невиданные произведения нечеловеческой мысли, переходил от стены к стене. Его пристальное внимание привлекали не столько сами изображения, сколько материал. Когда он прикоснулся к одному из барельефов, тот мгновенно поменял форму, а на ощупь оказался скользким и словно живым.

«Органика?» — подумал Мориарти. Что-то зашевелилось в глубине, потом он услышал свирель. Кто-то играл на ней неумело, будто впервые держал в руках. Мориарти пошел на звуки, пришлось долго пробираться через туннель, но вот в конце забрезжил зеленый свет и он вышел на открытое пространство с другой стороны платформы. Там виднелись какие-то развалины, и незадачливый игрок на свирели тоже был там.

Зеленый свет вел Мориарти дальше, через цепь пылающих колец, к Храму под открытым небом. Красным, как луна его жизни. 

На алтаре из черного камня спиной к Мориарти сидел человек со старинным фолиантом в руках, со страниц струился зеленый свет и музыка.

Как только Мориарти подошел, человек захлопнул книгу, и сразу стало темно. Мориарти нащупал в кармане щепотку порошка и кинул перед собой. Вспыхнул розовый свет, Мориарти обдало запахом ванили.

Человек с фолиантом обернулся.

— О-о-о, — свистящим шепотом протянул он. — Так вот как вы?.. Ну как вы нашли пещеры? 

Мориарти смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог вымолвить ни слова.

У человека была голова змеи.

***  
В трущобах Сент-Джайлса все дома казались похожими один на другой: грязные, обшарпанные, с уродливыми надстройками. Мориарти долго блуждал в поисках нужного и дважды прошел мимо. Квартира казалась нежилой и состояла из двух маленьких комнат. Одна, очевидно, была гостиной: там был стол, буфет, два стула и уже остывший чайник. Еще один стул — с отломанной ножкой — валялся на боку. Ворох пыльных газет — «Таймс» месячной давности — завершал картину.

Дверь в соседнюю комнату была приоткрыта, там Мориарти и обнаружил мирно спящего на сломанном диване Холмса. Он подошел, сел на край постели (на удивление чистой) и осторожно потрогал его за плечо. Холмс заворочался и открыл глаза. При виде Мориарти он расцвел, как майская роза:

— О! Какой хороший сон, — промурлыкал он, хватая Мориарти за руку и пытаясь потянуть на себя. Тот резко высвободился и вскочил на ноги. Холмс тоже встал и потянулся, разминая мышцы.

— Не беспокойтесь так, я незаразный, — миролюбиво заверил он Мориарти. 

— Похоже, вы заразились бестактностью от вашего друга, — процедил Мориарти сквозь зубы. — Где он, кстати?

— Не знаю, — Холмс провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам. — Завидел вас и скромно удалился, дабы не мешать нашему уединению?

— Вы все такой же шутник, — устало сказал Мориарти.

— Вы все такой же угрюмый. Почему без охраны?

Мориарти достал из кармана флакон. Лицо Холмса потемнело, он отвернулся и побрел в гостиную. Мориарти ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Занять один из хлипких стульев он не решился, хотя его мутило.

Холмс долго шуршал бумагой, сыпал в чайник какие-то травы, потом ждал, когда вода вскипит. Это отняло не так уж много времени, но Мориарти почувствовал себя жутко уставшим.

— Вам не стоит этим злоупотреблять, мистер Мориарти, — сказал Холмс. — Хотя, вижу, вы бы все равно пренебрегли моим советом. Как вы вообще еще держитесь на ногах?

Он взял Мориарти за руку и усадил его на стул.

— Вот, это поможет, — сказал он, доставая из покосившегося шкафа какую-то стеклянную бутыль с жидкостью золотого цвета.

Лекарство имело приятный вкус тростника и меда. 

— У вас чересчур бледный вид. И виски поседели. Постигаете азы сновидения?

Мориарти не удивился его невероятной осведомленности. Тем, кто действует в тени, в плане добывания информации легче, чем тем, кто следует букве закона.

— Как и вы. Хотите преподать мне урок?

— Как и я? — Холмс расхохотался. — Что вы! Я твердо стою на земле. А вот за вас я волнуюсь. Итак, вы были в Долине снов. Судя по кругам под глазами, не единожды. Перепады настроения, обмороки, головные боли? Вытяните руки.

Мориарти вытянул. Они сильно дрожали. Лицо Холмса стало жестким, почти злым.

— Это… та тва… ах, извините, королева, — он выплюнул это слово. — Она приказала вам? 

— Если я стесняю вас, мне лучше уйти.

— Ну почему. Ваше появление в моей спальне я нахожу весьма воодушевляющим. Хорошо. Опишите мне то, что видели.

Мориарти сумел вспомнить немногое. Только картины на стене органического происхождения и ледяную платформу. И существо с головой змеи, но он не помнил, о чем оно говорило.

— Я понимаю, что вы нездоровы, — сказал Холмс, разжигая трубку. — И заранее прошу прощения, но я буду курить.

— Курите.

— Могли на стенах быть изображены конусы? Треугольники? Грибы? Насекомые? Что?

— Я не помню.

— Светящиеся барельефы из органики перестраивались? 

— Да.

— И вы прежде подобного не видели? Поразительно.

— Ничего удивительного. Это же сон.

Холмс постучал по столу трубкой.

— Если вы не считаете Долину снов чем-то большим, чем сон, не ходите туда. Вот мой совет. Или... 

Он побледнел, пораженный страшной догадкой.

— Вы не можете перестать посещать Долину снов, не так ли?

— Я не контролирую перемещения, — со вздохом признался Мориарти. — И дело, думается мне, в укусе змеи. Рана оказалась не такой легкой, как я думал. 

Холмс медленно кивнул и пристально посмотрел Мориарти в глаза. Мориарти выдержал взгляд. 

— Скверно. Почему вы не пришли раньше? Я просто поражен, как вы выживали все эти годы, с таким отношением к собственной жизни.

— За мной следит королевский инспектор, — сказал Мориарти. — Не так-то просто избавиться от слежки. 

— Инцидент с исчезновением особы королевской крови? При чем тут вы?

— Она писала мне перед тем, как испариться из запертой комнаты. Что вы знаете о деле сестер Стоунер? 

— Что я знаю о двухголовой змее, которая вас укусила, вы хотели спросить? — уточнил Холмс. — Немного. Сто тридцать восемь лет назад сестры побывали в Долине снов. Или одна из них. Змея не могла достаться им по наследству, это невозможно. Им обещали бессмертие, но вместо этого они были вынуждены снабжать пищей хозяина змеи.

— И вы знаете, кто он? 

— Он из тех, кто прячется в тени. Не знаю, но по некоторым признакам могу предположить, что это один из самых старых Древних. Ваша королева по сравнению с ним юная леди, раз она боится его силы настолько, что жертвует вами. Ну как, снадобье подействовало? Начинаете вспоминать? Мне нужны любые детали.

Воспоминания о Долине возвращались всполохами, рвано. Мориарти закрыл руками голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться. 

— Я видел зеленый свет в тумане. И слышал имя… кажется, Странник. Скиталец?

Холмс нахмурился.

— Что еще вы видели? Опаловые ступени?

— Да, и развалины храма из черного камня под открытым небом. И еще цепь пылающих колец.

Образы возникали один за другим, странно, что он забыл их. Неужели дело не в присутствии Холмса, а в каком-то странном лекарстве?

Холмс какое-то время молчал, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Дело освежает новизной, — сказал наконец Холмс. — Кстати, пока я пережидал бурю и позволял вам идти к собственной погибели, времени зря не терял. Написал о вас этюд. Послушайте.

Он порылся в груде газет, извлек небольшой изящный футляр со скрипкой. Мориарти невольно улыбнулся. Ему не хватало такой широты взглядов. Во время напряженной умственной работы он не мог отвлекаться столь оригинальным способом.

Этюд оказался сложным для исполнения, но довольно светлым и легко запоминающимся. Мориарти был удивлен таким восприятием собственной персоны. Когда Холмс закончил, Мориарти сдержанно похлопал.

— Удручающе безукоризненно.

Холмс поклонился.

— Я слышал о зеленом свете, но должен навести кое-какие справки. Зайдите ко мне вечером, и умоляю: пока не встретитесь со мной, воздержитесь от посещения Долины снов. 

— Я это не контролирую,— напомнил Мориарти.

Холмс понимающе кивнул.

— Тогда возьмите это.

Он снял с шеи странный амулет и быстро, пока Мориарти не успел его остановить, надел ему на шею. 

— Не снимайте эту штуковину, вам понятно? Если меня не будет здесь, я оставлю послание. Скажем, на трехногом стуле. А теперь уходите. Снаружи неспокойно.

Мориарти застыл в смятении. 

— Что это такое? Что означают эти письмена? 

— Доверьтесь мне, — просто сказал Холмс. Глаза его были печальны. 

— А вы? Это ведь защищало вас? Вы были в Долине снов?

Холмс быстро привлек его к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Мориарти настолько ошеломило это неожиданное прикосновение, что он даже не попытался вырываться. 

Снаружи послышался шум, грохот, вой. 

— Уходите через черный ход, — прошептал Холмс. — Живее!

***  
Когда Мориарти прибыл вечером в трущобы, которые столь поспешно покинул утром, в нужном ему доме горел свет, а вокруг сновали полицейские.

Помимо тревоги, что поселилась в его сердце утром, его охватило сильное волнение. Он уже не мог сделать вид, что проходил мимо: его узнал один из полицейских и тотчас проводил в квартиру Холмса. Там было все вверх дном. 

На стульях сидели Лестрейд и королевский инспектор по фамилии Форрестер. Мориарти обменялся с ними сдержанными приветствиями.

— Что, не ожидали, что полиция Ее Величества окажется расторопнее вас? — весело спросил Лестрейд. Всем своим видом он излучал самодовольство.

— Что вы, Лестрейд. Мистер Мориарти прибыл всего лишь спустя полчаса после нас, — холодно заметил Форрестер. — Нам помог случай, а он… как всегда, на высоте.

Рядом со столом Мориарти увидел кровавое пятно. Он пошатнулся и едва не упал.

— Обставить вас, да, этот день войдет в историю… Что с вами? — Лестрейд вскочил, подхватил его под локоть. — Эй, кто-нибудь, позовите врача!

— Не надо врача. Что за пятно? Кто-то из полицейских ранен?

— Нет, ранили одного из преступников, — успокоил его Лестрейд, помогая опуститься на уже знакомый ему шатающийся стул.

— К сожалению, мятежники скрылись, — пождав губы, добавил Форрестер. — Но мы обязательно схватим их, след взят. Ваше появление весьма кстати, мистер Мориарти. Осмотритесь здесь, вдруг вы увидите то, чего не увидели мы.

Когда они ушли обыскивать спальню, Мориарти остался один. Он быстро встал и бегло осмотрел трехногий стул, провел рукой под сиденьем и нашел записку. Полиция обязательно заметила бы ее, если бы искала, но она была покрыта краской такого же грязно-серого цвета, как и сам стул.

Мориарти прочитал ее дома и сжег.

Записка гласила: «Сон неглубок и пробуждение близко».

**Скиталец из Долины снов**  
Примечания к части: Пейринги: НЁХ/Джеймс Мориарти (односторонний, но частично реализованный), Шерлок Холмс/Джеймс Мориарти, Себастиан Моран/Джеймс Мориарти (односторонний)  
Саммари: Сон неглубок и пробуждение близко (с).  
Предупреждения: нон-кон с тентаклями, неграфичное описание пыток, Мориарти — «дева в беде», рейтинг не за шериарти, шериарти по большей части за кадром, но оно есть!

Последний летний месяц года Моран предпочитал проводить в Пэмберли, загородном поместье их общего с Мориарти знакомого вампира, вдали от лондонских туманов. В нынешних обстоятельствах ему пришлось пересмотреть столь заурядные привычки, о чем он любезно и сообщил Мориарти за завтраком. Мориарти недовольно поморщился: ему ужасно хотелось освободиться от неусыпной заботы друга. Моран следил за ним столь пристально, что Мориарти шутливо ворчал, что у него уже образовалась дыра в голове от пронзительных взглядов, которые бросал на него Моран.

Мориарти выглядел изнуренным, но на самом деле был на пути к выздоровлению: вот уже два месяца, как дорога в Долину снов закрылась для него. Он не расставался с прощальным подарком Холмса ни днем, ни ночью, и, несомненно, именно эта чудесная вещица способствовала его исцелению от недуга всех сновидцев, посещавших Долину снов, подобно ему, бесконтрольно. Волосы его вновь почернели, настроение и аппетит вернулись в норму, сошли на нет головные боли, и даже мучившая его дрожь исчезла бесследно. По возвращении из трущоб Сент-Джайлса он взялся за какую-то неведомую Морану работу, связанную с опытами, и проводил за ней все свободное время. Времени у него появилось много: Дворец словно забыл о его существовании, а сам он избегал напоминать о себе. Лестрейд и другие полицейские из Скотланд-Ярда почти не посещали Бейкер-стрит, и в основной работе Мориарти ограничивался частными консультациями. Он ничего не говорил о Холмсе, но, бесспорно, волновался о его судьбе и жадно ловил любые упоминания о Реставрационистах. В основном приходилось довольствоваться слухами, кругами расходившимися по лондонскому дну. Газеты не освещали эту тему, а в Скотланд-Ярде предпочитали замалчивать собственные неудачи. Несмотря на уверенность королевского инспектора Форрестера в скорой поимке преступников, вскоре стало очевидно, что и на сей раз Холмсу и хромому доктору удалось ускользнуть из раскинутых на них сетей.

В конце лета Лондон накрыло небывалым туманом зеленоватого оттенка. Туман был настолько густым, что видимость из окон квартиры значительно ухудшилась, как и настроение Мориарти. А некоторые вести с улиц, бесперебойно поставляемые Мориарти из неведомых источников, встревожили его настолько, что он совсем перестал спать, чтобы закончить работу как можно быстрее.

Вскоре Моран путем нехитрых наблюдений установил, что Мориарти пытается изготовить некое вещество, аналогов которому не было в аптеках Лондона, и это каким-то образом связано с Холмсом и делом о двухголовой змее. Когда он сообщил о своих догадках Мориарти, тот лишь улыбнулся и самым серьезным тоном попросил срочно добыть для него немного зеленого тумана для зелья. Но туман, хотя и казался плотным, никак не хотел лезть в пробирку. 

— Туман вы тоже разложите на составляющие? — осведомился Моран по возвращении с этой увеселительной прогулки. 

Мориарти сосредоточенно разливал по двум чашкам густой бледно-алый эликсир, над которым так долго работал. Глаза Мориарти блестели, он казался оживленным и веселым, но на сердце Морана отчего-то стало неспокойно. 

— А что, вам удалось достать туман? Давайте-ка сюда, — Мориарти повертел пустую пробирку в руках. — О, да вы просто прирожденный охотник за туманом. Несколько частиц есть, что же, посмотрим. После дегустации. 

Он поставил пробирку с туманом между двумя синими и уселся перед своими чашками.

— Я почти закончил, не хватает только одного ингредиента. Я так и не сумел установить его, но времени нет, придется испытывать немедленно то, что получилось. Если что-то со мной случится…

— То то же случится и со мной, — со всей твердостью заявил Моран и, не дожидаясь разрешения, схватил одну из чашек и выпил сотворенный Мориарти шедевр залпом, Мориарти опомниться не успел.

Лекарство имело приятный вкус тростника и меда, но немного горчило.

— Ваше здоровье!

— Что вы наделали, Моран? — огорченно покачал головой Мориарти. — Вам-то для чего это пить? Мне нужно восполнить пробелы. Когда он… когда он дал мне более совершенный вариант, ко мне вернулись воспоминания о том, что я видел и слышал в Долине снов. Пусть немного, но лучше, чем ничего.

— А вы уверены, что вам стоит вспоминать?

— А как же иначе продвинуться дальше в этом деле? Что толку от того, что я посещал Долину снов, если я не могу вспомнить ничего из того, что видел там? Вы как, в порядке? Нет побочных эффектов?

Моран чувствовал себя так же прекрасно, как и прежде, но решил на всякий случай сесть в кресло. 

— Знаете, Мориарти, я кое-что вспомнил, — сказал Моран спустя некоторое время. — Помните, я ходил за Порошком Джекилла для вас?

Мориарти смотрел на него сияющими глазами. Морана едва не снесло его сиянием с кресла.

— Порошок Джекилла! Да вы гений, Моран! Порошок! Вот чего не хватает! Но где же достать его? — Мориарти вскочил и стал расхаживать по комнате, затем вдруг что-то вспомнил. — Хотя нет, он бы не стал… Значит, все-таки должен быть более безопасный… Да, я помню, что вы ходили. И что?

Моран рассказал о происшествии с дамой под вуалью. Удивительно, но этот случай полностью улетучился у него из головы, так же как и несомненная попытка смертоубийства после этой встречи. Тогда он не придал значения фактам, но сейчас, когда они представали перед ним как обрывки воспоминаний, все было предельно ясно.

Мориарти долго молчал, прежде чем вычленить главное:

— И где сейчас та табличка, которую выронила… та дама?

Моран вскинулся, вернулся с весенним пальто. Табличка так и лежала в кармане, все так же покрытая неясными письменами. Мориарти сравнил письмена с тем, что было изображено на холмсовском амулете: никаких совпадений. На амулете Холмса знаки имели совсем другое начертание, плюс к этому поверх них можно было различить рисунок с ветками неведомого дерева, табличка вся была испещрена полустертыми загогулинами другого рода.

— Ну что же, оставьте пока у себя. Возможно, эта дама еще даст о себе знать. А теперь давайте вернемся к тому, что я нуждаюсь в отдыхе от вашей опеки и умоляю вас уехать на пару дней. Когда же вы, наконец, отправитесь охотиться на кого вы там охотитесь и оставите меня одного?

От его внезапно вспыхнувшей радости не осталось и следа, он был мрачен и бледен. Морану ужасно не хотелось огорчать его, но он был вынужден сказать:

— Если бы Холмс, как всегда, был где-то рядом, я бы уехал и без вашей просьбы, но пока его нет, я не могу вас так оставить. Я просто не могу.

В полном молчании Мориарти выпил порцию несовершенного эликсира и взялся за пробирку с туманом.

***  
На первый взгляд густой зеленый туман всего лишь ограничивал видимость и не оказывал вредного воздействия на людей, но Мориарти навел справки по своим источникам и выяснил, что все не так просто. С появлением тумана участились жалобы на слуховые галлюцинации среди населения, листья и трава в окрестностях Лондона стали серыми и ломкими, да и с животными творились странные вещи. Мориарти отправил во Дворец несколько срочных телеграмм, после чего туман начали разгонять королевскими дирижаблями. Это принесло некоторые плоды, но не решило проблему до конца.

Мориарти теперь часами исследовал частицы зеленого тумана и параллельно искал что-то в своих бездонных архивах. Лекарство, воссозданное им, помогало, он вспомнил еще некоторые детали своих снов, но не видел картину в целом. Физически он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что несколько раз порывался вернуться в Долину снов, чтобы обновить данные и тем самым вернуть себе расположение Королевы. Но Моран бдил. 

— Что, если вы снимите амулет, вас навсегда затянет в Долину снов? Вам нечего противопоставить Хозяину Долины. Порошка Джекилла теперь нигде не достать. 

— Вы так говорите, словно пробовали, — глядя на клубящийся в пробирке синеватый дым, заметил Мориарти. Он уже проверил, как частицы тумана реагируют на оксид серебра, новый опыт обещал более любопытные результаты.

— О, я пробовал. И безуспешно. Почему запрет на распространение наложен именно теперь? Джекилл же получил королевскую лицензию в начале года. Все очень странно. Это же единственное, что помогает против ловушек Долины снов. Вы говорили, что кто-то из королевской семьи там бывает? Они скупили все для себя?

Мориарти если и знал ответ на эти вопросы, то предпочел промолчать. Он встал, потянулся и сделал вид, что зевает.

— Я спать. Раз уж вы не в Пэмберли, Моран, где, я уверен, погода намного лучше, чем здесь, то, может быть, проследите за туманом и кровью упыря? А утром…

— Даже не вздумайте, — перебил Моран.

Мориарти вопросительно поднял бровь:

— О чем вы?

— Не вздумайте снимать.

— С чего вы взяли, что я собираюсь?

Моран сложил пальцы рук домиком, совсем как это делал Мориарти при разъяснении непонятных мест собственных логических построений.

— Во-первых, вы проговаривались об этом вслух в последнее время, совершенно меня не стесняясь. Во-вторых, сегодня вы добрую половину дня искали последний доступный вам Порошок Джекилла. Тот, который куда-то забросили после дела о склепе. Послушайте, Мориарти, я понимаю, что вы мните себя выздоровевшим, полным энергии и способным на большие дела, но мистер Холмс отдал эту штуковину, чтобы защитить вас. Вы же не можете игнорировать этот факт.

Мориарти рассеянно теребил серебряную цепочку амулета так, словно уже собирался расстегнуть ее. На лице его отображалась гамма чувств, которым Моран не мог подобрать названия.

— Я не могу оставить его одного в Долине снов, если он там, — наконец сказал Мориарти. — А у меня есть сведения, что он может быть там.

— Он ведь сам сказал вам, что не был там. Кому вы верите больше? Ему или слухам с лондонского дна? 

Моран и сам понимал, что на этот вопрос правильного ответа не было. От самого Холмса или его друга не было вестей все долгое душное лето, с того дня, как они покинули свое убежище. Для того чтобы искать Холмса в Долине снов, должны были быть веские основания. 

— Насколько мне известно, он был ранен и образцы пролитой им крови исследовали во Дворце, — медленно проговорил Мориарти. — Они хотели пустить по его следу призрачных ищеек, и мне неведомо, преуспели они в этом или нет.

— Очевидно, что нет, если он нужен им живым. Но при чем тут его кровь?

— Недавно до меня дошли слухи, что слабый след его крови был обнаружен кое-кем при посещении Долины снов. Вы думаете, я один занимаюсь этим делом? Да, Ее Величество рассчитывали на меня, но теперь, когда я бесполезен, подключились другие. Впрочем, даже сновидцы высшего уровня не могут удержать в памяти все, что Хозяин Долины позволяет им увидеть в своих владениях.

— Тем более! — с жаром воскликнул Моран. — Вам не кажется, что что-то не сходится? Кое-кто идет на риск, но почему-то запоминает именно это. Они могли передать вам ложную информацию, чтобы заставить вас снова посетить Долину снов, ведь образцы крови Холмса были у них. Они могли сами туда их отнести. 

Мориарти выглядел озадаченным и даже слегка обеспокоенным.

— Признаться, я не думал об этом. Я привык к полному доверию со стороны Ее Величества, и… К тому же откуда им знать?..

Он прикусил язык и упрямо тряхнул головой. Моран не унимался:

— Но кто и зачем пытается заставить вас туда вернуться? Помнится, за вами следил тот настырный королевский инспектор. Кажется, он не особо доволен тем, что вы на хорошем счету у Ее Величества.

— Если вы о лорде Сесиле Форрестере, то однажды я помог его жене. Кроме того, для него же лучше, чтобы я оставался в стороне. Я не знаю. Подумаю над этим завтра.

Мориарти ушел наверх, а Моран какое-то время смотрел на холодный голубоватый огонь бунзеновской горелки, пока сон не сморил его.

***  
Красный Храм возвышался над небом, и небо на его фоне казалось маленьким и серым. Мориарти обошел вокруг гладкой каменной стены и нашел лестницу, выложенную из черных опалов. Иначе в Храм подняться было нельзя, а зеленый свет и тоскливые звуки свирели вели именно туда.

Опаловые ступени были скользкими от крови и слизи. Мориарти несколько раз падал, но поднимался вновь, пока не добрался до самой вершины. На алтаре из черного камня, залитом зеленым светом, лежало истерзанное тело. По числу суставов и цвету крови было очевидно, что принадлежало оно особе королевской крови. 

Существо, игравшее на свирели над трупом, повернулось. На том месте, где должно было быть его лицо, мерцал зеленый туман.

— Ты пришел. Я ждал, когда ты вернешься. Что случилось, почему я не мог тебя дозваться? Ты отыскал какое-то оружие против меня?

Его свистящий шепот звучал прямо в голове. Холмс полагал, что Хозяин Долины древнее Королевы, а значит, может говорить с представителем низшей расы напрямую через сознание.

— У меня накопилось много дел, — ответил Мориарти вслух. Он хотел подойти поближе к алтарю и осмотреть труп, но не мог сделать и шага. Можно было воспользоваться последним Порошком, но он решил беречь его. Существо явно было настроено на разговор больше, чем на немедленное уничтожение.

— У тебя накопились вопросы. Спрашивай. 

Первым делом следовало задать вопрос о том, как лучше обращаться к незнакомому созданию. Поразмыслив, Мориарти пренебрег правилами хорошего тона.

— Зеленый туман над Лондоном. Ты собираешься уничтожить Королеву?

Свирель продолжала играть сама по себе, пока Хозяин Долины скользил или, вернее сказать, танцевал вокруг Мориарти. По какой-то неведомой причине он не мог подойти ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Его рука из тумана натыкалась на неведомую преграду. Мориарти предположил, что амулет, который сейчас лежал на прикроватном столике в спальне, защищает его даже так.

— Ах милая маленькая Глориана-Виктория-Штхггйиршшла, — пропело существо в голове Мориарти. Последнее имя оно произнесло так быстро, что Мориарти не смог разобрать. — Почему ты спрашиваешь о ней? Почему задаешь вопросы, на которые у тебя есть ответы? 

У Мориарти не было ответов, но спорить он не стал.

— Зачем тебе столько душ и жизненной энергии людей?

— Столько — это сколько? Ты думаешь, что этого много, и для тебя это так. Но на самом деле этого недостаточно и никогда не будет достаточно. Хватит задавать не те вопросы. Я знаю, почему ты пришел. Потому что думаешь, что убийца полукровок здесь. И ты спрашиваешь себя: жив ли он, все ли с ним хорошо. Почему бы не спросить меня?

Если бы в голосе были какие-то человеческие интонации, Мориарти бы решил, что оно насмехается.

— Он здесь?

— Да.

На сердце стало холодно.

— Он жив?

— Пока жив и цел, но я думаю, что у него такой же превосходный мозг, как у тебя, и неплохо бы отправить этот замечательный образец, скажем, на Юггот. Мы поделим его, себе возьму разум, а тебе оставлю тело. Ты ведь хочешь его тело так же, как я хочу твое?  
Мориарти вздрогнул от омерзения. Он прежде слышал о подобных опытах над людьми, и если бы это касалось его, то, вероятно, он бы согласился странствовать подобным образом и узнавать новое. Однако сейчас дело касалось Холмса, и его затрясло как в лихорадке. 

— Это просто сон, — пробормотал Мориарти вслух. — Его здесь нет!

Существо без лица растворилось в тумане. 

— Это просто сон, — подтвердил шепот зеленого тумана. — Но чей это сон? Хозяин ли ты этому сну?

Мориарти, разумеется, знал, что Долина снов подчинялась своим законам. Каждый раз, оказываясь здесь, он принимал правила чужой игры. Но до сих пор он был уверен, что контролирует свое сознание. 

— Это просто твой сон, — подтвердил шепот, словно читая его мысли. — И в этом сне все будет так, как хочешь ты. Ты же хочешь спасти убийцу полукровок хотя бы во сне, если не получилось там, да? Но ты должен понимать, что, хотя сон и твой, он еще и мой. И от меня зависит, получится у тебя или нет.

Мориарти вонзил себе в ладонь ногти изо всех сил, но это не помогло вернуться в привычное состояние равновесия. Перед его глазами стоял зеленый туман, туман швырнул ему под ноги какой-то предмет. Это был металлический цилиндр с именем «Шерлок Холмс». В таких цилиндрах одна из высших рас перевозила человеческий разум, в то время как тело оставалось лежать в колбе из черного стекла.

Мориарти застыл, погруженный в оцепенение. Из ступора его вывел голос в голове:

— Его спасение в твоих руках. Ты можешь помочь ему, если дашь мне кое-что взамен.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? 

— О, всего лишь пустяк. Разреши мне коснуться тебя. И я отдам тебе того, кого ты ищешь. 

«Но если это пустяк, тогда зачем столько ухищрений?» — собирался спросить Мориарти, как вдруг туман рассеялся, совсем немного, и Мориарти увидел перед собой гроб из черного опала. Не нужно было даже открывать крышку, он понимал, что там увидит.

Он приподнял крышку — и сразу же в ужасе выпустил. Холмса там не было, но было чье-то тело, еще живое, но разлагающееся, безголовое. 

— Или отдам тебе его по частям, или вот в таком виде, — настойчиво пел туман в голове. — Выбирай. Я ведь прошу совсем немного, разве нет? Разреши мне прикоснуться к тебе.

_Это всего лишь сон._

— Разрешаю.

Свистящий шепот в голове зашелся отвратительным хохотом победителя. Лица Мориарти неуверенно коснулся склизкий холодный туман, так, словно это было чье-то щупальце, шею ласково сжало второе щупальце из тумана, перекрыв доступ кислорода. Третье щупальце обхватило его за талию, от чего его бросило в холодный пот. Он попробовал высвободиться, но щупалец стало так много, что он весь оказался облеплен ими. 

Вдруг щупальце на шее разжалось, грудь сдавило чем-то горячим, словно пришедшим извне, и хохот и визжащая свирель смолкли. Раздался вопль — страшный, пронзительный, отчаянный. Что-то тяжелое потянуло Мориарти вниз, он начал задыхаться — и проснулся.

Амулет на его шее бешено пульсировал. Белый как мел Моран смотрел на него так, словно только что вытащил на берег моря его холодный труп.

— Скажу вам одно: больше не снимайте эту хрень. Вообще. 

Мориарти в ответ молча сжал его руку — теплую руку живого человека. 

***  
В сентябре зеленый туман продолжал зловеще нависать над Лондоном лишь по утрам, а в газетах опубликовали некролог младшей Стоунер. Мориарти прочел его трижды и глубоко задумался. Если бы он курил, то закурил бы, если бы играл на скрипке, то принялся бы пиликать на ней, но он мог только разрисовывать непонятными знаками страницы газет, листы бумаги и записные книжки. 

Моран, вынужденный обходиться без сигар, пил кларет небольшими глотками.

— Во Дворце жестко ведут дела, но для чего понадобилось убирать свидетеля? Даже если она молчит сейчас, после обязательно бы что-нибудь рассказала.

— Если она действительно мертва, то это дело рук не Дворца, а его, — промолвил Мориарти, отрываясь от рисования узоров. — Но нет, думаю, что мисс Стоунер жива, а на это объявление хотят кого-то выманить, но кого? Возможно ли, чтобы она была замешана?..

— Она? Вы имеете в виду ту даму, о которой я вам рассказывал?

— В любом случае теперь стоит ждать вестей, — неопределенно пробормотал Мориарти. 

Вести не заставили себя ждать. Уже следующим утром они вплыли в гостиную в виде очаровательной барышни в просторном платье с узким горлом. Руки ее дрожали от сильного волнения, когда она поведала печальную историю о властной матери, контролирующей любой ее шаг и наложившей запрет на ее свадьбу с возлюбленным, что был ниже ее по положению. Мать наняла убийцу, и убийца сделал свое дело, а гибель ее жениха осталась безнаказанной. Она сошлась с убийцей ради мести, но он ведет себя так странно, постоянно играет на странном инструменте, читает ужасные книги с переплетом из человеческой кожи, раскрашивает стены жуткими рисунками, угрожает ей вроде бы в шутку — и она опасается худшего. Она что-то говорила дальше, а Моран любовался ее неподвижным фарфоровым лицом. Мориарти казался поглощенным собственными мыслями, но все же он слушал девушку внимательнее.

— И кто, по-вашему, убил вашего жениха, миледи? Вы же сами сказали, что он был найден мертвым в запертой изнутри комнате.

— Мельмот.

Мориарти, доселе сидевший в расслабленной позе, выпрямился. От Морана не укрылась перемена в его настроении. 

— Вам знаком этот человек, Мориарти?

— Это не человек. Это хозяин Долины снов, в некоторых кругах его называют Скитальцем. Ваше Королевское Высочество, — вежливо, но раздраженно обратился Мориарти к барышне, — к чему этот маскарад? Я понимаю, что вы в бегах и не могли пройти незамеченной, если бы не…

Барышня сняла фарфоровую маску. Моран сразу узнал эти подведенные глаза и вскочил с места.

— Это она! Дама, что следила за мной!

— Ее Королевское Высочество принцесса Алиса, майор Себастиан Моран, — представил их Мориарти.

Они церемонно поклонились друг другу, не вставая с места.

— Итак, ваша мать, королева Альбиона, заперла вас после несостоявшейся свадьбы в собственных покоях. И вы стали посещать Долину снов.

Принцесса наклонила кальмароподобную голову в знак согласия. Когда она заговорила, голос ее изменился на свистящий. 

— Мистер Моран, я следила за вами по поручению Свидетелей Скитальца, так что не прошу прощения за тот инцидент. Но теперь, когда их злодеяния открылись мне, я сбежала от них. К матери я вернуться не могу.

— Ваша мать волнуется за вас, — сказал Мориарти. Принцесса покачала головой.

— Я — ее дар Скитальцу. Как и вы. Мы с вами в одной лодке, мистер Мориарти.

Мориарти знаком предложил ей продолжить. Она достала из складок платья зеленую бутылку. Моран не сумел сдержать возглас ужаса.

— Да, душа моего жениха здесь, в этой бутылке. Скиталец высосал все соки из него, а душу оставил мне в насмешку, как сделал это с матерью сестер Стоунер. Змея тех несчастных девушек на самом деле принадлежала когда-то моей матери. Мать довольно часто посещала Долину снов после смерти первого мужа, моего отца: это позволяло ей думать, что он снова с ней, но потом все же она вернулась к реальности. Думаете, она не знала, кто такой Скиталец? Конечно, она знала. Доселе она закрывала глаза на жертвы среди смертных, этих жалких созданий, которых она завоевала когда-то.

Голос ее задрожал от негодования, и Моран понял, что женихом принцессы мог быть обычный человек.

— Так Скиталец питается душами? — спросил Мориарти.

— Скорее коллекционирует. Сама Долина существует за счет жизненной энергии тех, кто в ней побывал. Это с людьми. А таких, как я, периодически приносят в жертву на черном алтаре. Многие из Свидетелей мечтают умереть так. Но Скитальцу не нужны фанатики. Ему, в общем-то, ничего и не нужно, кроме созерцания чужих страданий.

— В таком случае, зачем Ее Величество приказали мне отправиться в Долину снов?

Принцесса тяжело вздохнула.

— Скиталец обещал не забирать у нее змею, если она отдаст ему вас. Она очень привязана к змее, поэтому согласилась. Не подумайте о ней плохо: змея была подарком на ее свадьбу, когда вы еще не родились.

Мориарти воспринял этот факт с философским спокойствием.

— Почему вы называете и себя даром?

— Для поддержания Долины в нормальном состоянии нужны жертвы из числа особ королевской крови. Чаще всего он довольствуется побочными линиями, но не всегда. У них с матерью заключен древний договор. Она не может ему отказать, я не знаю почему. Например, он велел вывести из оборота Порошок Джекилла — и она это сделала.

— Зачем вы писали мне перед своим исчезновением?

— Мне было страшно. Я не могла никому доверять во Дворце, а родная мать собиралась отдать меня чудовищу. Этот туман, который сейчас повсюду, — его предупреждение. Это значит, что он не получил то, что потребовал, и устал ждать. 

Она закрыла лицо щупальцами и зарыдала. Моран взялся утешать ее, но все, на что его хватило, это грубоватое похлопывание по спине.

— Что я могу для вас сделать? — спросил Мориарти. — Судя по тому, что я услышал, вам нужны более могущественные союзники, чем обычный человек вроде меня.

— Пока я была внутри Секты, я многое разузнала. Но есть препятствие. Мне нужно точно знать, какие барельефы в той пещере, помните? Если я вспомню, тогда сумею перестроить их так, чтобы Скиталец оставался хозяином только в самой Долине и не мог ничего предпринять снаружи. Но я ничего не помню! Может быть, помните вы?

Мориарти встал, отошел к своему сосновому столу для опытов, отыскал нужную колбу и налил остаток эликсира в чашку.

— Возможно, это вам поможет вспомнить, но цвет изначального снадобья должен быть другим, — предупредил он. — Я испробовал на себе и пока жив.

Принцесса поднесла чашку к щупальцу, что было у нее вместо носа:

— Поразительно, как вы сумели воссоздать столь древнее средство? Я читала о нем в одной старой рукописи, но никогда не видела.

— Все, что сделано одним человеком или не-человеком, может быть воспроизведено другим, — улыбнулся Мориарти.

— Кажется, у меня есть последний ингредиент, — сказала принцесса, убирая бутылку с душой и доставая мешочек с сосновыми иголками. Одной иголки хватило, чтобы цвет лекарства стал золотистым.

Прощаясь, принцесса снова надела маску.

— Я бы попросила вас отвлечь Скитальца на себя на то время, пока буду разбираться с барельефами, но ваша жизнь драгоценна. Справлюсь сама.

— Я бы с радостью помог, если бы это решило проблему, — заверил ее Мориарти.

Моран выразительно кашлянул, но Мориарти сделал вид, что не обратил внимания.

— Поезжайте в Пэмберли и скажите, что вы от меня. Там вам окажут достойный прием. И еще… вы же встречались со Скитальцем. Почему он каждый раз выглядит по-разному?

— У него тысячи лиц. Но мне он всегда являлся в образе убитого им человека.

Принцесса быстро сбежала вниз по лестнице, и только тогда Моран вспомнил, что не отдал ей ее вещь.

***  
Безголовое тело тянуло к Мориарти руки в язвах. Он отшатнулся, упал, поскользнувшись на слизи, и внезапно очутился в лаборатории, где Скиталец, облаченный в просторный балахон, извлекал из головы живого обездвиженного Холмса мозг под монотонное жужжание свирели. Его лицо переливалось зеленым и черным, он взвесил мозг Холмса в руке и сказал:

— Я думал, у него лучше развиты лобные доли. Что ты в нем нашел, Джеймс-с-с?

Мориарти проснулся от собственного крика. С той стороны двери деликатно постучали.

— Вы в порядке? — услышал он заспанный голос Морана. 

— Да. В полном.

Мориарти, разумеется, не был в порядке. Тогда, во время последнего посещения Долины снов, Скиталец воспользовался его замешательством и обманул его, и Холмса действительно никогда там не было. Но почему Холмс не давал о себе знать? Что означали те его слова? Прошло так много времени, а до пробуждения было далеко.

Его спутанные размышления прервал резкий звонок во входную дверь. Послышались громкие голоса, кто-то шумно ворвался в гостиную и схлестнулся там с Мораном. Мориарти накинул халат и собрал волосы в хвост. Похоже, отдохнуть ему сегодня не удастся. Он осторожно подошел к окну и сквозь туман сумел разглядеть кое-что, что привело его в замешательство.

— Мистер Мориарти не может больше посещать Долину снов.

— Пусть скажет мне об этом сам.

— Достаточно того, что я вам это сказал. 

— Вы знаете, с кем разговариваете?

— Я знаю, что вам давно пора начать работать самим! Называетесь громкими словами, а без него ничего не можете!

— Да как вы смеете!

Мориарти спустился по лестнице и увидел, как королевский инспектор Форрестер и Моран орали друг на друга, а второй королевский инспектор скромно стоял в стороне. Это был совсем юноша, смуглый, с незапоминающимися чертами лица, Мориарти никогда прежде не видел его.

Форрестер при виде Мориарти сразу же отскочил от Морана.

— А, вот и вы, мистер Мориарти. Пока вы отдыхали, мы зашли в тупик.

— Не может этого быть, — сказал Мориарти. — Вы — и в тупик!

Форрестер хотел сказать что-то резкое, но младший инспектор подошел к нему и что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Он мигом овладел собой и принял официальный вид.

— Вас ждут во Дворце, я прибыл за вами. Одевайтесь. Хотя… — он выразительно посмотрел в распахнутый ворот халата Мориарти и неприятно усмехнулся. — И так сойдет.

Мориарти проследил его взгляд и запахнул ворот.

— Сожалею, но я не поеду никуда. Я намерен весь день провести в постели.

Форрестер и младший инспектор пораженно переглянулись.

— Что вы сказали? — непонимающе протянул Форрестер.

— Я ничем не могу быть полезен Ее Величеству. Хозяин Долины закрыл для меня вход в свои владения.

Форрестер обошел вокруг, напряженно вглядываясь в него, но встретил равнодушный взгляд в ответ.

— Интересно, с чего бы это ему закрывать вам проход, если этот туман, — он нетерпеливо махнул рукой в сторону окна, — ясно говорит о том, что он недоволен вашим отсутствием в его владениях.

— Интересно, почему для моего сопровождения выделен целый полицейский отряд? — спросил Мориарти. — Я преступник, надо полагать? 

Форрестер вытащил из ножен узкий кинжал и, оставаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, подцепил цепочку амулета на шее Мориарти. При виде знака дерева он позеленел, а на лице его помощника отобразился ужас.

— Надо полагать — да, — сказал Форрестер без улыбки. 

Моран сделал было шаг к ним, но Мориарти покачал головой: нет.

— Мистер Моран, не будете ли вы столь любезны оставить нас, — раздельно проговорил он. — Вы и так слишком задержались. И не забудьте надеть пальто, на улице прохладно.

— Я предпочел бы остаться, — попробовал возразить Моран. Все летело в тартарары. Было совершенно ясно, что без Мориарти они не уйдут — с такими-то неопровержимыми уликами. Мориарти хотел обеспечить пути отступления, значит, Моран был обязан заручиться поддержкой их общего друга.

— Я настаиваю, чтобы мистер Моран остался, — скрипучим голосом произнес младший инспектор. — Он, несомненно, сообщник.

— Это дело его не касается, — сказал Мориарти с виду совершенно спокойно. Форрестер улыбнулся: блеснули острые зубы.

— Пусть уходит. Как будто бы он уйдет далеко, если у нас будете вы.

Моран уже надевал пальто, дрожа от гнева и бессилия и проклиная королевскую инспекцию, Королеву и бездарно прожитую жизнь, когда в прихожую бесшумно проскользнул младший инспектор. 

— Сожалею, но вам тоже придется пройти с нами, — сказал он. — Не стоит сопротивляться. За дверью стража, так что вы не сможете прорваться, при всех ваших умениях.

— Моран! Возьмите табличку! Подумайте, куда хотите попасть! — закричал Мориарти из гостиной. Моран мгновенно сунул руку в карман, нащупал табличку и подумал о том, что хочет очутиться там, где сейчас находится Холмс. Его подхватил вихрь, младший инспектор схватил лишь воздух.

Форрестер втолкнул в прихожую Мориарти, закованного в кандалы.

— Что такое, Вандерер? Куда подевался мистер Моран?

— Исчез. 

— Надеюсь, мистер Мориарти объяснит нам и это исчезновение, — процедил сквозь зубы Форрестер.

***  
Мориарти был подвешен за руки посреди камеры так, чтобы пальцы его босых ног едва касались холодного каменного пола. От холода он кашлял, но его тюремщикам не было до этого дела.

Занятый чем-то в отдалении Форрестер обернулся к нему, подошел, удовлетворенно окинул его раздевающим взглядом, взял за волосы и развернул к себе.

— У меня что-то с лицом? — равнодушно спросил Мориарти. — Или у вас?

Форрестер отпустил его и вытер окровавленный лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Эту рану он получил во время короткой борьбы на Бейкер-стрит.

— Помнится, однажды вас испугал вид крови. Но сейчас почему-то вам все равно.

— Я не придаю значения пустякам.

— Стало быть, тогда вы волновались за кого-то конкретного. Я так и подумал. Что, если этот человек у нас?

Это Мориарти уже проходил в Долине снов.

— Его здесь нет.

— А если бы был, вы бы не были таким невозмутимым, не правда ли? Но ничего, когда вашего приятеля приволокут сюда, я позабочусь, чтобы вам было хорошо видно, что я с ним буду делать.

— Может быть, к тому времени вы научитесь думать головой, а не руками.

Форрестер ударил его в живот, тем самым спровоцировав новый приступ кашля. После чего обернулся к разложенным на столе инструментам и выбрал нож. Провел ножом по шее Мориарти, за ухом: холодное лезвие неприятно щекотало кожу. 

— Смотрю, вы любите долгие прелюдии, — сказал ему Мориарти.

Форрестер провел ножом по его губам, сгреб прядь длинных черных волос, оттянул и отрезал.

— Это мы отправим вашему приятелю. Он обязательно прибежит вас спасать. Мы не знаем, где он сейчас, но знаем, как доставить ему послание. Но мне кажется, чего-то не хватает. Было бы проще послать ему ваше ухо или палец. Жаль, что вас нельзя калечить.

Они знают, как доставить Холмсу послание, что бы это значило? 

— Неужели нельзя? Как же вы будете вести допрос?

— Сломайте ему руку, Вандерер, — приказал Форрестер. — Сначала пальцы.

Крови было так много, словно ему сломали не пальцы, а выдернули руку из плеча. Форрестер смочил его волосы в его же крови и аккуратно упаковал во влагонепроницаемый конверт. Вандерер вышел вместе с конвертом, но довольно быстро вернулся. 

— Вам интересно, как я буду вести допрос? — издевательски осведомился Форрестер, слизывая кровь с пальцев. — Один палец — один вопрос. Откуда у вас эта мерзость? Вы знаете, что с ее помощью можно причинить вред Великим Древним? Вы намеревались явиться на прием к Королеве и попытаться убить ее с помощью этой вещи? Зачем к вам приходила принцесса Алиса, где она сейчас?

Мориарти с трудом сдерживал крики боли. Его беспокоили совсем другие проблемы. Почему он не проваливался в Долину снов, ведь амулет с него сорвали еще в карете? Почему Королева не допрашивает его лично? Каким образом они могут установить связь с Холмсом? Кажется, последний вопрос тревожил его сильнее всего.

Сквозь треск ломающихся костей — его костей — и боль до него доносился удовлетворенный голос Форрестера:

— Ее Величество разочарованы в вас. Ей доложено о том, что у вас нашли. Но она не может дарить сломанные вещи, поэтому…

Он зловеще захохотал. Мориарти почувствовал, что по сломанным пальцам ведут чем-то мягким, склизким, с присосками. От этого неприятного прикосновения кости начали срастаться, и это было еще больнее, чем когда их ломали. Он дернулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя щупальце, но, пока кости не срослись, Вандерер его не убрал. Мориарти поднял затуманенный взгляд на свои руки: кровь продолжала сочиться из ран, но самих ран уже не было.

— У меня почти полная свобода воздействия на вас, дорогой… Джеймс, — сказал Форрестер. — Вы обязательно заговорите, смею вас уверить. Вы как кошка, болью вас не удивить, вы боитесь унижения. Я прав?

— Я запамятовал, когда вы стали мне так близки, чтобы называть меня по имени, — прошептал Мориарти пересохшими губами.

— Вот прямо сейчас и будем, — ласково проговорил Форрестер, гладя его по щеке, спускаясь ниже, по шее, в ворот халата. — Моя жена все уши мне прожужжала, какой вы восхитительный, прекрасный, как вы замечательно справились с упырем, что мучил ее по ночам.

— Я не сказал ей, что упырем были вы. А следовало бы.

Острые зубы Форрестера удлинились, теперь Мориарти ясно видел, что он совсем не похож на человека. 

— Даже не знаю, чего я хочу больше, Джеймс, — выебать тебя или высосать до дна. В любом случае, надеюсь, ты не заговоришь быстро.

Острым когтем он с силой провел по груди Мориарти, из глубокого пореза хлынула кровь.

— Нельзя его калечить, — напомнил Вандерер.

Форрестер провел по спине Мориарти когтями, оставив кровавые полосы, наклонился к его губам, облизал их длинным черным языком, попытался просунуть язык в рот. Мориарти сжал зубы.

Форрестер погладил его пах. Мориарти попробовал пнуть его, тот увернулся и ударил его в живот, обошел сзади, положил руки ему на бедра.

— Жаль, что у тебя не стоит, но не беда, мне все равно, кончишь ты подо мной или нет.

К бедру Мориарти прижался твердый, горячий, огромный член, жадные пальцы ощупывали внутреннюю сторону его бедер, сомкнулись на горле, он задыхался и ловил ртом воздух. Потом вдруг стало холодно, на пол упало чье-то тело.

Вандерер неторопливо снял с обмякшего тела вампира связку ключей, открыл замок на цепи. Мориарти рухнул на пол.

— Вы просто поразительны, — сказал Вандерер свистящим шепотом. — На вас встал даже у такого примерного семьянина, как лорд Сесил. Ну, так и будете лежать, как изнасилованная девственница?

Он протянул руку и помог Мориарти подняться на ноги. Прикосновение Вандерера показалось Мориарти легким, как туман.

Вандерер снял с себя пальто, набросил на плечи Мориарти. Мориарти просунул руки в рукава и дрожащими пальцами застегнул пуговицы.

— Так-то лучше. Я выведу вас через черный ход, а дальше сами. 

Они долго шли по лабиринту пустынных коридоров. Не было слышно криков других заключенных, никто не прошел мимо них. У Мориарти не было сил думать почему.

— Подниметесь по лестнице, там будет дверь. Окажетесь на другой стороне улицы, — инструктировал Вандерер. — И вот еще что…

Он легко коснулся сухим щупальцем порезов Мориарти, сначала на груди, потом на спине. Боль утихла. Это не было похоже на то, как он залечивал сломанные пальцы.

— Мисс Стоунер… она жива?

— Вы еле держитесь на ногах, а вас волнует столь незначительная особа? Она жива, не переживайте так. 

— А он?.. Человек, которому вы отослали мои волосы?

Вместо ответа Вандерер толкнул его в спину, и Мориарти почти взбежал по лестнице наверх. Там была дверца, которая действительно привела его на улицу с другой стороны от Дворца. Стоял ясный осенний день, на небе не было ни облачка. День? Ему казалось, что прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он оказался в подземельях Дворца. В полной тишине он пересек пустую площадь. 

***  
Из семи убежищ Мориарти, разбросанных по Лондону, всего одно было достаточно близко от Дворца, чтобы он сумел добраться туда в таком состоянии. Там все было предусмотрено для подобных ситуаций, он осторожно смыл с себя кровь и слизь и переоделся пока что в халат. Что касается следов от ран, то их не осталось. Он чувствовал невероятную усталость, сил не было даже подумать над столь удручающим собственным падением от любимца Королевы до преступника против Короны.

Нужно было что-то предпринять. Моран в безопасности. Даже если они придут за ним в Пэмберли, у лорда Дадли хватит влияния, чтобы защитить его. Но Холмс! Если они пришлют ему окровавленные волосы… Мориарти и сам не знал, как бы поступил, если бы ему прислали окровавленные волосы Холмса. Возможно, он позволил бы себе лишнее и попал в ловушку.

Он ворочался на постели, не в силах уснуть, не в состоянии придумать план.

В дверь постучали. Так тихо, что если бы он спал, то не услышал бы стук.

Мориарти сжал в руке револьвер, заряженный серебряными пулями, и подошел к двери. Кроме Морана никто не знал об этом убежище. Но что, если этот Вандерер на самом деле проследил за ним? Для чего? Он мог с таким же успехом не помогать ему в темнице.

В замке повернулась отмычка. Мориарти наставил револьвер на дверь.

На пороге стоял Холмс — такой, каким был при их последней встрече. 

— Хвала богам, я нашел вас, — воскликнул он. 

Мориарти недолго думая засунул револьвер в карман халата и бросился к нему. От Холмса пахло кровью и пылью, но Мориарти не придал этому значения. Холмс поднял его на руки, отнес на кровать и принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею, лицо. Руки его оказались на спине, спустились ниже. Мориарти плавился в его объятиях, все было как в тумане. 

Сквозь туман в голове прорезалась мысль, что Холмс не стал бы так вести себя с ним. Холмс, который позволил себе только легкий поцелуй в критической ситуации, Холмс, который всегда спрашивал о его жизни, и вдруг?..

— Ты не он, — хрипло пробормотал Мориарти, отталкивая не-Холмса. Не-Холмс даже не пытался возражать, он с силой сжал его запястья над головой одной рукой, а другой рукой гладил его по обнаженной груди, прямо по свежему шраму.

— Конечно, нет, — проворковал он шелестящим шепотом. — Но я подумал, тебе будет приятнее, если я буду выглядеть как кто-то, кого ты действительно хочешь, м-м-м?

— Хочу?

— Ну, этот убийца полукровок, он ведь в твоем вкусе, насколько я понял по твоим снам.

У него тысячи лиц, сказала принцесса Алиса. Это существо, склонившееся над ним, — Скиталец во плоти? Так он может покидать Долину снов?

— Почему бы тебе не принять настоящий облик, Скиталец, если уж ты сумел выползти в мир?

Мориарти старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. Но он не мог контролировать реакции тела, его трясло от отвращения. Скиталец склонил голову совсем как Холмс и посмотрел на Мориарти странными переливающимися глазами. Глазами не-Холмса.

— Если ты настаиваешь. Но тебе не понравится, как я выгляжу. 

Язык с присосками, длинный и зеленый, высунулся из его рта и приник к шраму на груди Мориарти. Рана закровоточила.

— Ты же хотел меня увидеть. Так смотри внимательно.

И Мориарти увидел, как он меняется, как человеческое тело расплывается, и сначала появляется зеленый туман, потом туман собирается в новую сущность, сущность, далекую по очертаниям от человека. Гибкие отростки то увеличивались в размерах, то уменьшались, то сливались в конечности, то распадались. Пока шло перевоплощение, Скиталец выпустил его из захвата, Мориарти сперва смотрел, но все же сбросил оцепенение, выхватил револьвер и выстрелил прямо туда, где должно было быть средоточие сердца существа.

Серебряная пуля продырявила пустоту.

Одно из гибких щупалец потянулось к Мориарти, сдавило запястье, заставило выпустить оружие.

— Даже если бы ты и попал, мне бы это не повредило, — доверительно сообщил Скиталец, выпуская больше щупалец и обвивая его запястья, локти, шею, лодыжки, колени. Мориарти сделал отчаянную попытку вырваться, но с тем же успехом он мог бы попробовать высвободиться из стальных оков.

Голос Скитальца заполнил мозг, проникал сквозь кожу.

— Должно быть, тебя удивляет, почему я пришел сам. Я просто устал ждать твоего возвращения. Тебе не понравился сон про лабораторию? Или это был не сон, как думаешь? А сейчас ты спишь или нет?

Он поднял Мориарти над кроватью и стал вертеть его, разглядывая со всех сторон.

Как вещь.

— Тебе совсем нечего мне сказать? Язык проглотил?

Еще одно щупальце, твердое и склизкое, ткнулось Мориарти в рот, втянуло в себя язык, выпустило. Мориарти едва не вывернуло наизнанку.

— Отпусти меня, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. 

Скиталец задумчиво перебирал его волосы мелкими щупальцами, оставляя на них зеленую слизь.

— Ты же сам разрешил мне прикасаться к тебе. Нельзя брать назад слова.

— Это было во сне!

— Это было, — наставительно заметил Скиталец. — Если бы ты не разрешил, я бы не смог до тебя дотронуться.

— Зачем это тебе? Зачем тебе вообще меня трогать?

— Я хочу познать тебя.

— Почему меня?

— Ты... драгоценность.

Звуки свирели заполнили пространство. Черные сосуды и серые, цветущая долина и зеленое море слизи. Мориарти видел это и другие причудливые картины; видимо, то были обрывки воспоминаний Скитальца. Скиталец разорвал на нем одежду, оставив его открытым для познания. Бесчисленные щупальца скользили по телу, высасывали жизненные силы, он не сопротивлялся этим прикосновениям. 

— Если бы можно было погрузиться в твой мозг! — посетовало существо. — Но без необратимых повреждений никак не обойтись, это будет слишком болезненным удовольствием. Ты не переживешь, а я хочу, чтобы ты жил долго. Вечно. Всегда.

Что-то твердое и холодное заполнило его рот, присоски прилипли к небу и языку. Это было одновременно омерзительно и возбуждающе.

Воспоминание о другом, легком, желанном поцелуе вернуло Мориарти в реальность. Существо словно считало его мысли, и скользящие по телу Мориарти гибкие щупальца задрожали. Наверное, это был смех.

— Забудь его, это наше обручение, — прошептал зеленый туман, обволакивая, успокаивая. Мориарти не мог ему ответить из-за пульсирующей плоти во рту.

— Осталось совсем немного, и ты забудешь все, кроме меня, — пела свирель. 

То, что было у Мориарти во рту, двигалось все быстрее, рот заполнила отвратительная слизь, потекла по подбородку вниз, затем эта мерзость выскользнуло из его рта и он смог нормально дышать. Другое щупальце или не щупальце, такое же большое и твердое, скользило между раздвинутых бедер вперед и назад, не торопясь проникнуть внутрь.

Мориарти был настолько погружен в транс, что не сразу заметил, как в визжащие звуки свирели вкрались совсем другие ноты. Легкая мелодия скрипки. Мориарти однажды слышал эту мелодию.

Он открыл глаза и повернул голову. Где-то далеко внизу какой-то человек играл на скрипке, вырезанной в виде ветки белого дерева. Скрипка говорила Мориарти: «Вспомни, вспомни».

И он вспомнил. 

— Ты спрашивал, во сне я сейчас или нет, — еле шевеля пересохшими губами, прошептал Мориарти. — И знаешь, у меня есть ответ. 

В тот же момент скрипка зазвучала громче, а существо закорчилось так, словно мелодия жгла его. Мориарти посмотрел в один из тысячи его глаз и отчетливо произнес:

— Сон неглубок и пробуждение близко.

Существо удивленно вскрикнуло: словно от боли непонимания. 

И растаяло в воздухе.

Холмс едва успел подхватить Мориарти, свалившегося прямо ему на голову, измазанного собственной кровью и чужой слизью. И не только слизью.

— Простите меня, я опоздал, — прошептал Холмс в ужасе, прижимая его к себе. 

— Это я тогда опоздал. А вы пришли вовремя, — еле слышно проговорил Мориарти, прежде чем потерять сознание.

***  
Сломанные часы в доме шли слишком быстро. Мориарти не успевал следить за стрелкой. Хромой доктор не разрешал ему вставать, да он и не мог, настолько его измотало прерванное «обручение» со Скитальцем.

— Я и сам искал вас, но нашел так быстро благодаря мистеру Морану. Он каким-то непостижимым образом обнаружил домик в болотах, где мы скрывались от… гм… правосудия.

— Он использовал табличку для перемещений, артефакт, подаренный принцессой, — пояснил Мориарти. Он смотрел, как Холмс чешет в затылке, смешно мнется, словно до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым, и как по-доброму блестят его глаза, когда он украдкой бросает на Мориарти взгляды, полные…

Чего?

Мориарти чувствовал себя разбитым сосудом, но ему никогда не было так спокойно на душе. 

— А, так эта неугомонная принцесса и к вам приходила? — рассмеялся Холмс. — Можете меня расчленить, но сначала выслушайте, сказала она нам. И мы выслушали ее. Отчаянная особа! Слышал, она предприняла попытку запечатать проход между Долиной снов и нашим миром…

Мориарти ждал продолжения истории принцессы, как вдруг в комнату вошел хромой доктор и, как всегда, все испортил.

— Ну вот, теперь вы можете заняться этим без лишней рефлексии! — торжественно объявил доктор. — И не смотрите на меня так. У вас нет другого выхода, а у меня — другого лекарства. То, что с ним сделала тварь, можно излечить только нормальным сексом с другим человеком. Ну или он иссохнет, как… ну вы видели.

— Что вы видели? — не понял Мориарти. — Кто там у вас иссох?

— Вы же осматривали его, вы что, с ума сошли, какой еще секс в его состоянии? — возмущенно зашептал Холмс.

— Здоровый, какой же еще, — усмехнулся доктор. — Вот масло, в этих делах без него никак. Не откладывайте, у него уже появились первые симптомы. Ну, я вас оставлю наедине. Мы с мистером Мораном подождем, пока вы тут разберетесь. Мы вас не побеспокоим. 

До Мориарти с опозданием дошли последние слова Холмса. Он и так был бледным, но умудрился побелеть еще сильнее.

— Что? Он меня осматривал?! — заорал он, когда дверь за доктором захлопнулась.

— А что вас удивляет? Он же врач. К сожалению, нам действительно придется это сделать. Видите, у вас начинает иссыхать рука, это потому что в вас засовывали…

— Делайте все, что нужно. Я как-нибудь переживу. Пережил же я... это.

— Если вам так неприятно, то я…

— Да кто сказал, что мне неприятно?!

Доктор Уотсон стоял под дверью и слушал. Голоса по ту сторону двери затихли. Но потом все началось по новой. Долгие словесные прелюдии, все как обычно.

— Вы так и не сказали, почему долго не давали о себе знать, — с нажимом сказал Мориарти.

— Мы будем обсуждать это прямо сейчас? Во время…

— Во время лечения. Почему не сейчас?

Снова стало тихо. Доктор уже было собирался пойти покурить во дворе, но Мориарти его не разочаровал.

— И все же, мистер Холмс. Вы говорите, что никогда не были в Долине снов, тогда откуда у вас лекарство, возвращающее память тем, кто там был?

— Вы существуете в вакууме, мистер Мориарти. А мир огромен. По капле воды можно предположить существование океана. Так?

— Нет.

— Возьмите подушку, так будет удобнее.

— Не очень-то удобно.

— А так?

— Так немного лучше.

Доктор Уотсон усмехнулся себе в усы и вышел во двор. Со двора дома, в котором они с Холмсом скрывались от королевского правосудия, открывался прекрасный вид на трясину.

— Все как всегда? — хмуро спросил куривший у калитки Моран. 

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах у них нет выбора. Им придется это сделать.

— А вы как будто бы довольны? — недовольно прищурился Моран. Доктор Уотсон понимал его обеспокоенность. Если Мориарти сумел возбудить желание даже в Великом Древнем, чего оставалось простым смертным майорам.

— И вы должны быть довольны. Если все получится, тогда ваш друг пойдет на поправку. Мой друг весьма благотворно на него влияет, вернее сказать, у них это взаимно.

Моран мрачно кивнул и предложил ему кисет с табаком. 

— Мы, возможно, вместе воевали, а я до сих пор не знаю вашего имени.

— Джон Уотсон, — ответил доктор, неторопливо скручивая себе сигарету. — И мы действительно служили в одном полку.

Над трясиной загорался багровый закат.


End file.
